4 saisons entre ses bras
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Que ce soit l'hiver, le printemps, l'été ou l'automne, la seule chose qui ne changeait jamais dans le camp, c'était la connexion qui reliait Bellamy à Clarke.
1. Hiver

_**Ma petite note:**_ Voilà mon idée; faire 4 OS 100 % Bellarke, chacun se situant dans une saison de l'année différente! Dîtes-moi si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée !

* * *

Clarke était glacée. Elle avait beau se rouler en boule dans sa veste légère, se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cette sensation de froid qui la dévorait et la maintenait éveillée. Il faut croire que donner toutes ses couvertures aux autres n'avait pas été une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Malgré tout, elle ne le regrettait pas; certaines personnes du camp en avait beaucoup plus besoin qu'elle et ce n'était pas une nuit d'hiver qui allait l'achever. Si elle avait réussie à tenir tête aux Terriens, elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par une pauvre chute de neige qui s'attardait plus que nécessaire. Clarke inspira et expira longuement, essayant de se convaincre mentalement que non, elle n'avait pas froid, et que non, le camp n'était pas enseveli sous une tempête de neige depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à faire comme si tout allait bien alors que tout allait mal, elle arriverait à se convaincre elle-même ? Clarke agrippa sa taille comme elle essayait de se recouvrir et de se protéger du froid en formant une sorte de carapace humaine avec son corps, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Une énième tentative qui échouait…Tentant le tout pour le tout, Clarke se mis en tête qu'une fois qu'elle dormirait, les –trop- bases températures ne l'atteindraient plus.

-Clarke? Demanda une voix qui lui parût lointaine, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui était encore plongé dans son sommeil.

Elle se sentait bizarrement engourdie, mais elle ignora cette sensation nouvelle, ravie d'avoir vaincu le froid.

-Clarke! Hurla une nouvelle fois Bellamy, paniqué et à bout de souffle.

Elle décela une certaine impatience dans sa voix (à moins que ce ne soit de l'inquiétude ?), comme si cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il l'appelait.  
Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, elle avait toujours l'impression que sa voix était quelque part, très loin d'elle alors qu'elle pouvait ressentir le souffle de Bellamy contre sa peau, qui se hérissait aux moindres courant d'air, aussi léger soit-il. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se sentait si faible et fatiguée que le moindre effort se transformait automatiquement en véritable calvaire pour elle, ce qu'il fit qu'elle renonça.

-Bon sang, tu es gelée ! Pesta-t-il quand ses deux mains calleuses parcoururent le visage, puis les épaules dénudées d'une Clarke toujours roulée en boule sur elle-même.

"Gelée" avait-il dit? Mais pourtant elle se sentait tout le contraire. Une sorte de chaleur avait même commencé à se frayer un chemin dans son abdomen, se propageant depuis le haut de sa tête jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Elle avait aussi l'impression que son coeur était libérer de tout le stress qu'elle avait pût subir durant ces derniers mois car il battait de plus en plus lentement, et que sa respiration était plus dégagé car elle respirait de moins en moins souvent, sans pour autant ressentir les effets du manque d'oxygène.  
En fin de compte, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et sereine de sa vie et elle ne comprenait absolument pas l'agitation de Bellamy. Si seulement elle avait assez de force pour lui dire de se calmer.

-Restes avec moi, lui murmura-t-il, presque suppliant, tout en s'agenouillant près de sa codirigeante, qui jusque là était étendue inerte à même le sol.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait cela? Il ne voyait donc pas qu'elle était juste fatiguée et que son corps ne demandait qu'à dormir?  
Dormir...Cette pensée lui semblait si séduisante et attrayante, surtout depuis que Bellamy venait tout juste de soulever le haut de son corps et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
_"Rien de mieux que de s'endormir entre ses bras"_ songea Clarke, conquit par cette idée qui lui trottait en tête depuis pas mal de temps.

-Je t'en supplie...marmonna Bellamy tout en plongeant son menton dans la chevelure dorée de Clarke, qui était médusée.

Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Bellamy? Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'elle allait parfaitement bien? Clarke voulut le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était juste fatiguée, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fût un bruit de respiration rauque. Depuis quand sa gorge lui faisait aussi mal ? C'était comme si l'air qui traversait sa trachée la brûlait au moindre contact.

-Clarke? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il venait juste de rêver.

D'après lui, elle devait être en pleine crise d'hypothermie et jusque là, il pensait qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver, mais ce bruit étrange qu'elle venait de faire en essayant de respirer signifiait tout le contraire.  
Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.  
Bellamy arrêta de réfléchir et il souleva Clarke, qu'il calla entre ses deux bras. Il se précipita à l'extérieur de sa tente pour rejoindre la sienne, là où il savait qu'il y avait assez de couverture pour la réchauffer, si toutefois il arrivait à temps.

Pour une fois que la générosité de Clarke lui semblait être une mauvaise chose. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas proposé de rester avec lui cette nuit ? A l'heure qu'il est, elle serait sûrement en pleine santé, et peut-être qu'ils se seraient laissés aller à quelques caresses sous la couette.  
Dehors, la neige tombait par des rafales de gros flocons, et une sorte de blizzard épais commençait à s'installer à l'extérieur du camp. Heureusement que Bellamy connaissait le chemin entre sa tente et celle de Clarke par coeur à cause du nombre de fois où il avait dût faire l'aller-retour, car sinon, il n'aurait jamais sût vers où se diriger.  
Bellamy poussa le voile qui recouvrait l'entrée de sa propre tente et il s'y engouffra avec le corps de Clarke entre ses bras musclés.

-Ne meurs pas, il lui demanda même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre ou lui répondre.

Il posa délicatement son corps sur sa couchette toujours tiède, où il était encore en train de dormir quelques minutes auparavant, et il songea qu'il avait eu de la chance de s'être fait réveiller par les bruits de la neige s'abattant contre sa tente. Dieu seul serrait ce qu'il serrait advenue de Clarke sinon.

_Ainsi que de moi,_ songea-t-il, pensif.

Si elle mourrait, ce serait comme de perdre la moitié de lui puisqu'il passait maintenant toutes ses journées avec elle, à réfléchir aux divers problèmes que rencontrait leur campement, ainsi qu'à filtrer ensemble pour oublier que tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre et laisser toutes leurs emmerdes de côtés. Si elle n'était plus là, il lui serrait impossible de ne pas sombrer dans un mécanisme d'autodestruction, y plongeant le reste du camp avec lui.

Il lui retira sa veste, son T-shirt et son pantalon car ils risquaient de l'empêcher de se réchauffer tout en évitant de trop la regarder. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'il se mette à visualiser son corps à moitié nu à chaque fois qu'ils se parleraient à l'avenir… Il ne savait que trop bien que de très nombreux accidents inopportuns pouvaient arrivés avec ce genre de pensées et d'image. Il la recouvrit avec la seule couverture en fourrure dont il disposait, puis il s'installa à ses côtés, glissant à son tour sous la peau d'ours, assez grande pour recouvrir leur corps. S'il avait sût que la première fois que Clarke serait dans son lit serait à cause d'une crise d'hypothermie. Il posa sa main contre le visage de Clarke, mais rien à faire, sa tête d'ange était toujours aussi glacé.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire si même les couvertures n'étaient pas assez chaudes pour la garder en vie? Le temps qu'il appelle quelqu'un, elle serait déjà morte de froid. Bellamy commençait à désespérer quand une idée saugrenue surgit dans son esprit. Rapidement, il ôta son haut et son pantalon, afin d'exécuter son plan et il les jeta quelque part dans la pièce.  
Allongé sur le côté, il plaqua son corps contre celui de Clarke, aussi allongée dans cette position. Son torse brûlant contre sa poitrine gelée, ses jambes chaudes s'entremêlant aux siennes qui étaient toutes aussi froides que la peau de son visage... Bellamy passa une de ses mains dans le dos de Clarke et il le caressa rapidement dans l'espoir de la réchauffer.  
Il se fichait de savoir si elle allait se réveiller alors qu'il était en train d'être aussi proche d'elle et qu'elle lui faisait la tête car elle ne lui avait pas donné son consentement, tant qu'elle se réveillait, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

-S'il te plaît...implora Bellamy, alors qu'il enfouissait une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le cou de Clarke.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que son corps se réchauffait, au contraire, la sensation de froid avait commencé à envahir le sien. Malgré tout, quand il entendit la faible respiration de Clarke, aussi irrégulière et presque indistincte soit-elle, il comprit que s'ils restaient l'un contre l'autre, elle passerait la nuit. Il s'accrochait un peu plus à elle car il ne voulait pas la laisser partir après l'avoir presque perdue. Et même si personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette nuit, a part lui, il s'en fichait, car lui ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Clarke battit faiblement des paupières, qui refusaient de s'ouvrir devant la lumière du jour, aussi faible soit-elle, avant de se sentir rougir instantanément. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être mise en sous-vêtement avant de s'introduire dans le lit de Bellamy. En fait, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que cette sensation de froid qui l'avait assailli la veille. Que ça avait été stupide de sa part de ne pas prendre la menace du froid au sérieux. En tant que docteur du camp, elle était quand même la première à être au courant des dangers d'une morsure de froid, ou d'une crise d'hypothermie.  
Au moins, entre les bras de Bellamy, qui semblaient irradier une chaleur d'elle ne savait trop où, elle se sentait au chaud. Clarke essaya de bouger ses jambes, mais elles étaient bien trop empêtrées avec celles de Bellamy pour qu'elle arrive à faire le moindre mouvement.  
Non, elle n'était pas pressée de se libérer de l'étreinte de Bellamy, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de ressentir la sensation étrange qui lui titillait le bas de l'estomac, alors si elle restait si proche de lui…  
Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps, et plus particulièrement à son torse, avant de se dire qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si grave et qu'elle pouvait bien rester avec lui quelques minutes supplémentaires.  
La tête de Bellamy n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne et irrésistiblement, sa main se posa contre sa joue brûlante. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait juste pour mieux ressentir sa peau contre la sienne, et cela était encore plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait déjà imaginé. Clarke observa ses paupières closes quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, puis elle regarda ses narines qui se gonflaient et se dégonflaient de manières parfaitement synchronisées, au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait. Son regard descendit un peu plus bas et il s'arrêta immédiatement sur ses lèvres.  
Instinctivement, Clarke rapprocha sa bouche de celle de son codirigeant, mais elle se retenue avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle risquerait de regretter s'il s'en rendait compte.  
Bien sûr qu'une partie d'elle voulait l'embrasser, mais elle ne savait pas s'il serait d'accord ou s'il voulait aussi le faire. Puis elle se rappela qu'il lui avait bien retiré ses vêtements sans son consentement et qu'elle avait bien le droit de faire de même pour une fois, alors elle s'avança encore plus près de ses lèvres.  
Si près qu'elle finit par les embrasser.  
D'abord, Clarke s'abandonnait à un baiser timide, puis rapidement, elle l'approfondit, sans peur de le réveiller, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes car elle ne savait pas si cela arriverait de nouveau. Dès qu'elle sentit une des mains de Bellamy bouger et se placer sur sa cuisse, elle s'arrêta et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ce qu'elle faisait. Les yeux toujours fermés, Clarke se remémora la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en l'embrassant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son coeur s'arrêta quand son regard se heurta à celui malicieux Bellamy. Il savait, elle en était sûre.

-Tes lèvres sont bleus, constata-il dans un murmure.

Elle qui croyait qu'il allait lui reprocher leur baiser, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque de sa part.  
Les yeux de Bellamy étaient braqués sur les lèvres de Clarke, qui se les mordillaient dans un réflexe nerveux. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea pour autant. Après tout, pourquoi risquer de gâcher cet instant à deux, alors qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre? La main de Bellamy, qui reposait jusqu'alors sur le haut de la cuisse de Clarke, se déplaça dans le creux de ses reins, caressant doucement ses hanches au passage. Ces dernières se soulevèrent aussi légèrement qu'automatiquement quand il les toucha, répondant au désir que la caresse délicate leur inspirait.

-Alors réchauffe-moi, répondit Clarke d'un air de défi.

Le sourire sur les lèvres, Bellamy inclina la tête vers elle et l'embrassa en retour.

Pendant quelques secondes, ce fût tout ce à quoi il pût penser, mais très vite, i en voulut plus, alors il l'attrapa par la taille de ses deux mains, et il la déplaça juste au-dessus de lui.

Maintenant, il était enfin libre de laisser libre cours à sa passion.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez!**


	2. Printemps

_**Ma petite note:** _J'aurais voulu être plus rapide, mais c'est la seule fois depuis 2 semaines où j'ai le temps d'écrire! Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée même, mais Clarke n'arrivait plus à penser clairement depuis la nuit dernière. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Bellamy, surtout depuis sa crise d'hypothermie, mais elle n'avait jamais eu une envie aussi pressante que son rêve ne se réalise. De plus, elle ne s'était jamais retrouver seule avec lui en pleine forêt, à ramasser des plantes médicinales, tout en ne pouvant détacher ses pensées - et son regard- de lui, à peine quelques heures après avoir eu autant de pensées non-catholique envers lui.

_«Son corps chaud se pressait contre le sien et ils semblaient s'accrocher à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.»_

Clarke secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, essayant de balayer les restes de son rêve. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, mais alors vraiment pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Bellamy du regard à travers les arbres, avant de l'apercevoir de dos un peu plus loin, accroupi par terre. Les sourcils de Clarke se froncèrent alors qu'elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait car il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas pour les plantes qu'il était venu, mais pour assurer sa sécurité en cas d'attaque d'animaux sauvages. Bien sûr, elle avait beau lui avoir affirmer, et même démontrer, qu'elle savait très bien se servir d'une arme ou d'un pistolet tranquillisant, mais il avait refuser de la laisser partir seule.

_«Ses baisers dans son cou, ses lèvres sèches accrochant à la peau de sa nuque, puis ses dents mordillant le lobe de son oreille...»_

Un soupir d'envie échappa des lèvres de Clarke lorsque des brides d'images de son rêve l'envahir à nouveau. Elle savait que ces sens étaient tous décuplés et que ses hormones étaient en ébullition. Après tout, si ce n'était pas hormonale, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle penserait à lui de cette manière? Ce n'était pas comme-ci elle appréciait ses capacités physiques hors-norme, ou qu'elle mourait d'envie de refaire un tour de manège à bord du «Bellamy Express»...A moins qu'elle préférait se cacher derrière cette excuse afin d'arrêter de ressentir une gêne étrange dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

Clarke se dirigea vers Bellamy, le pas lent et traînant car elle redoutait sa propre réaction face à lui alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas décoller ces idées lubriques de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle arriva à sa hauteur lorsqu'il commença à parler:

-Ce sont des traces de sanglier, expliqua-t-il tout en traçant le contour de l'empreinte avec un des ses doigts.

_«Ses doigts parcouraient son dos, laissant une trace de chaleur là où ils la frôlaient»_

Clarke toussota pour se distraire elle-même, puis elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre ses herbes et cet animal.

-Il y a beaucoup plus de traces que d'habitude, donc la population de sanglier à sûrement augmenté et il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait pas autant de plantes médicinales que tu ne le pensais dans cette partie de la forêt.

-Attends, demanda Clarke le temps d'assimiler les dernières informations, ravie d'arriver à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Bellamy. J'ai besoin de ces herbes, ce sont les seules choses qui me restent pour pouvoir soigner les patients qui se sont blessés.

Bellamy se releva une fois qu'il finit d'examiner les empreintes de la bête sauvage et il se tourna vers Clarke,qui semblait rougir de manière étrange et progressive, alors qu'elle le regardait les yeux dans le vague.

_«Proches, tellement proches qu'ils auraient pût être soudés ensemble à l'aide de la sueur de leur corps et rester comme cela pour le reste de leur jours.»_

-Clarke? Demanda Bellamy la voix suspicieuse, tout en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander, je serais là.

_«D'aide?»_ se répéta mentalement Clarke, mais en se doutant qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même sorte d'aide. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se remette les idées en place! Le printemps n'arrêtait pas de lui retourner le cerveau et de lui provoquer des sensations bizarres, notamment dans son estomac.

-Alors? Insista-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de Clarke, du moins,jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa langue passée furtivement sur ses lèvres.

_«Son bassin s'écrasait contre ses hanches, son torse contre sa poitrine et ses mains caleuses contre sa peau douce. Chaque partie d'elle lui criait qu'elle en voulait toujours plus, de ses orteils frémissants jusqu'aux poils hérissés sur sa nuque, en passant par les nœuds dans son ventre.»_

La voix de Bellamy l'appelant la tira violemment de ses fantasmes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Clarke était sûre qu'après avoir basculé en arrière, elle allait se retrouver au sol les quatre fers en l'air, mais pas la moindre seconde que Bellamy aurait le temps de la rattraper en entourant sa

taille de sa bras. Leur souffle était tous les deux saccadé, mais sûrement pour de différentes raisons. Bellamy, lui, c'était à cause de l'effort physique, mais Clarke, elle, c'était car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, encore et encore, et qu'à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle image défilait dans sa tête, son cœur s'arrêtait.

Clarke était nerveuse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre les penchants qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de lui, bien qu'il devait déjà avoir une idée très précise de ce qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait eu sa crise d'hypothermie il y à quelques mois. A l'époque, Clarke pensait que ce ne serait que l'histoire d'une soirée post-«j'ai-faillis-mourir», mais maintenant elle en doutait sérieusement.

-Tout vas bien, articula-t-elle difficilement, sans se démonter.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, affichant une moue boudeuse et un regard sévère qui fusillait Clarke, mais sans pour autant la relâcher après l'avoir aidé à se remettre sur pieds.

-Je n'aime pas quand on me ment, murmura la voix grave et suave de Bellamy à son oreille.

Clarke s'extirpa de son étreinte, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas confortable entre ses bras. Elle recula de quelques centimètres, non pas qu'il l'intimide ou qu'elle ait peur de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre d'avoir de telles pensées à son propos, et tout ça devant lui. Quand il se rapprocha encore, elle renouvela l'opération.

-Je ne mens pas, répondit Clarke prête à tout pour ne pas lui parler de son rêve.

-Alors pour quoi tu cherches à t'enfuir? Questionna-t-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je ne veux pas...commença à se défendre Clarke en reculant un peu.

-...Tu fais un pas en arrière à chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant. Comment tu appelles ça?

Clarke ne savait pas comment répondre à cela, alors elle se contenta de lui donner raison en s'éloignant de lui. Pas de chance pour elle, son dos heurta l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre.

_Coincée…_

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Bellamy tandis que le sentiment de gêne qui faisait rougir Clarke se décuplait. Le jeune homme brun fit rapidement disparaître la distance qui les séparaient de quelques pas, dressant son corps devant celui de Clarke,l'empêchant de s'échapper ou de le contourner pour qu'elle n'ait plus d'autres choix que de lui dire ce qui occupait tant ses esprits.

Elle regarda attentivement les bras de Bellamy l'encadrer au-dessus de ses épaules, en s'appuyant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de ça. Est-ce-qu'il voulait juste qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, ou il désirait autre chose de sa part?

-Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas été si proches, pas vrai?

Clarke déglutit lentement, pour éviter qu'il ne s'en rende compte et elle essaya stupidement de s'éloigner encore plus loin de lui tout en sachant pertinemment que l'arbre était toujours derrière elle.

-Tu ne peux plus partir, souffla-t-il doucement en faisant frisonner ses oreilles.

-Qui à dit que je le voulais? Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, autant attaquer.

-Donc, il y à bel et bien quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je saches, remarqua-t-il au vue de son caractère agressif peu ordinaire. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule de Clarke et commença à jouer gentiment avec son T-shirt, lui dénudant partiellement l'épaule. Il était étonné qu'elle ne réagisse pas et n'essaie pas de l'en empêcher, mais peut-être que c'était ça qu'elle attendait de lui et que c'était ça aussi qui la rendait si agitée; le vouloir mais ne pas l'avoir.

Bellamy déplaça ses deux mains sur la taille de Clarke et il fit remonter son haut de plusieurs centimètres, laissant apparaître son nombril et quelques endroits de sa peau porcelaine. Son regard suivait la courbe de ses hanches, à mesure qu'ils les découvraient pour la deuxième fois. Il voyait très bien la chair de poule qui s'était incrustée dans la peau de Clarke et il savait qu'elle en avait envie. Après tout, il ne faisait pas froid et elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir ce genre de frisson à part le désir.

Elle remua légèrement et Bellamy resserra son étreinte sur elle, avant de la soulever et de la plaquer contre l'arbre. Presque immédiatement, cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Bellamy, pour rendre sa position plus confortable et pratique, mais aussi pour se rapprocher de lui.

Habituellement, il faisait toujours une tête de plus que Clarke, mais maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux au même niveau, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Clarke essaya de se pencher vers ses lèvres, mais il ne lui laissa pas ce luxe et lui fit comprendre de ne pas se pencher.

-Je penses avoir compris ce que tu voulais...affirma-t-il.

-Vraiment? Rétorqua Clarke dorénavant plus amusée qu'inquiète quant au fait d'être transparente.

S'il le voulait lui aussi, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rougir, ou de ne plus fixer ses lèvres.

Bellamy avança sa bouche vers la sienne, mais il s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher.

-J'ai une idée très précise même…

Il inclina la tête et la déplaça de manière à ce que sa langue pénètre entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Clarke. Elle se cambra et arqua son dos pour mieux ressentir le baiser de son partenaire, puis elle glissa ses mains pantelantes derrière son cou et approfondit le baiser à sa manière. Ils se séparent quand ils eût tous les deux besoin de reprendre leur respiration, ce qui n'empêcha pas Bellamy de parsemer son cou de bisous, plus que passionnés.

-Bel?

Un grognement sourd, plus animal que humain, lui répondit.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas...

* * *

J'aurais voulu mettre plus de description, mais après, je serais tomber dans le M...

_**Prochain chapitre;**_ été = chaleur/cascade


	3. été

**_Ma petite note:_ **Tellement fière de moi d'avoir poster 2 chapitres en moins d'un jour :D J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous trouverez l'été aussi chaud que moi.

* * *

Dès qu'elle sortie de l'infirmerie après avoir terminer ces dernières taches de la matinée, Clarke sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Elle savait que le camp traversait une dure période de sécheresse et que chaque goutte d'eau devait être économisée, mais comme elle passait la plupart de son temps à soigner les autres dans la seule tente où les température étaient à peu près correcte, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les températures étaient si élevées.

Instinctivement, Clarke chercha Bellamy du regard, balayant le camp du regard, pour finalement le localiser dans l'espace du camp d'entraînement. Elle déglutit en voyant qu'il était à nouveau en plein combat face à un autre ''soldat'' du que ce soit qu'un exercice, elle avait toujours peur qu'il se blesse gravement, vu le nombre de fois où il était rentrer dans l'infirmerie avec des coupures ou des entailles nécessitant des points de sutures. Depuis là où elle était, Clarke entendit le cri du second ''soldat'', dont la carrure était largement plus développée que celle de Bellamy, quand ce dernier lui asséna un coup en poing en plein nez. Bon sang, elle n'osait même pas imaginer le travail qu'elle aurait dès que l'obscurité ce serait abattue sur le camp, signifiant donc la fin des entraînements. Heureusement qu'il y avait un maigre lot de consolation à tout cela. Effectivement, les entraînements se déroulaient torse-nu et la blonde avait donc tout le loisir d'admirer les combattants en pleine action et plus particulièrement Bellamy. Dieu, qu'il était beau lorsque ses abdominaux se contractaient, que les muscles de ses bras se décuplaient et que son expression de guerrier invincible et déterminer à gagner transparaissait sur les traits de son visage. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours admirer son torse lorsqu'il venait se faire soigner sur sa table d'auscultation, mais le faire de loin et alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en douter lui semblait moins embarrassant. Bien qu'elle avait déjà découvert la plupart des endroits de la peau olive de Bellamy à deux reprise, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser et de vouloir les redécouvrir encore et encore. Non pas qu'elle soit obsédée par lui, mais il était si attirant. Les yeux de Clarke suivirent la courbe de ses épaules puissantes, puis la cambrure de son dos alors qu'il repoussait son adversaire et qu'il tentait d'encaisser les coups. Quelques larmes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et son torse, et bien que ce genre de détails serait complètement repoussant chez n'importe qui d'autre, sur lui, cela le rendait encore plus sexy. Elle l'avait déjà touché, mais elle aurait bien voulu le….

Les pensées de Clarke furent brusquement interrompue lorsque Bellamy fut projeter en arrière par le colosse qu'il combattait, et même si elle n'avait pas entendue le bruit de ses os qui craquaient, elle pouvait très bien se l'imaginer. Sa gorge se noua lorsque le beau brun se retourna sur le ventre et qu'il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser avant de cracher quelques gouttes de sang par la bouche. Son cœur fit un bond soudain dans sa poitrine et elle ne pût se garder d'imaginer le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il avait été touché à un organe ou qu'une hémorragie interne se déclarait dans son corps? Non. Rien de cela ne pouvait arriver; c'était Bellamy.

Sans se soucier plus que cela de la chaleur aussi omniprésente qu'étouffante, Clarke s'élança en direction des espaces d'entraînements. Alors que sa marche rapide se soldait par une course folle, elle s'arrêta net lorsque Bellamy se redressa lentement avec le peu de force et de volonté qu'il semblait lui rester. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il l'aperçut et qu'il s'aventura en marchant vers elle. D'une main, il agrippait un des côté de son bassin, comme s'il avait un point de côté, et Clarke put aisément détaillé chaque ligne de son torse ainsi que les quelques bleus qui le recouvraient.

-On doit nettoyer ça, déclara Clarke alors qu'il se tenait juste en face d'elle.

Bellamy approuva d'un mouvement de tête, conscient que ses plaies pourrait s'infectées si il ne laissait pas Clarke s'en occuper.

* * *

-C'est magnifique, affirma Bellamy, la voix subjuguée.

Jamais, de toute sa vie sur Terre, il n'avait admiré de cascade aussi belle que celle-ci. Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau si clair qu'elle semblait transparente et que des nuances arc-en-ciels apparaissaient sur celle-ci. Son regard remonta vers la source de la cascade, là où un torrent d'une force phénoménal s'écoulait et jonglait entre les différents rochers qui lui barraient le chemin, afin de rejoindre le petit lac situé plus bas.

-Je sais, répondit Clarke.

Il se tourna vers elle et songea qu'entre elle et la cascade, il ne serrait pas décider de qui des deux étaient la plus impressionnante; Clarke et son corps ou la cascade et son eau?

-J'ai découvert cet endroit lors d'une de mes expéditions en solitaire pour chercher des plantes médicinales…

Bellamy songea immédiatement à la première sortie du printemps qu'ils avaient faite juste tous les deux, et l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Cela avait été la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés seuls en tête à tête, ou du moins isolés des autres, et comme la première fois, ils avaient laissés libre cours à leurs fantasmes, sans craindre le lendemain. Peut-être que cette sortie-là ne dérogerait pas à la règle...

-Je ne peux pas dire aux autres qu'elle existe car sinon, j'ai peur qu'ils ne se ruent tous ici et qu'ils abîment ce sanctuaire paisible, continua d'expliquer Clarke d'une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

Bellamy était trop absorbé par le décolleté de la belle blonde pour vraiment l'écouter. Il l'avait vu scruter son torse lors de chaque combat, ou à chaque fois qu'il l'avait retiré quand il la taquinait et avait envie de la voir rougir devant elle, alors pourquoi est-ce que lui ne pourrait pas le faire?

Clarke était toujours en train de parler lorsqu'un plan infaillible se mit en place dans sa tête. Il avait envie de Clarke, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle aussi, alors si tout se passait bien, ce lieu de rêve accueillerait un peu plus de magie d'ici ce soir.

-Alors, c'est notre secret? Questionna-t-il avec un air malicieux dans la voix.

Il vit que les yeux de Clarke pétillèrent à ses mots, puis elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il souri en retour, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la cascade. L'eau lui semblait toujours bonne, et il imaginait qu'elle devait être rafraîchissante à souhait et qu'elle pouvait rapidement lui faire oublier cette épouvantable chaleur.

Comme il avait déjà ôter son T-shirt pour combattre, au grand bonheur de Clarke, il ne lui restait plus qu'à enlever son pantalon, ce qu'il fit.

-Euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea Clarke, gênée mais surtout confuse.

Bellamy se retourna vers elle, laissant son bas de pantalon joncher sur le sol comme s'il était abandonné.

-Je fais juste en sorte que tes rêves deviennent réalité. Enfin, encore une fois, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je ne vais pas…! Commença Clarke sur la défensive, en croisant ses bras,bien qu'elle ne recula pas devant celui qui se tenait à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres devant elle.  
-…Plonger avec moi?L'interrompit-il en faisant comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à redire à cela, à l'exception de:

-Cela pourrait être dangereux.

Bellamy balança sa tête en arrière tout en soupirant. Il n'avait pas prit en compte dans son plan qu'elle serait aussi réticente.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me mettrais en danger, argumenta-t-il tout en s'éloignant d'elle pour rejoindre les bords du lac à l'eau cristalline.

-Non, mais cela pourrait être la première où tu mourras, elle l'avertit tout en le regardant se mettre en position de plongée.

Rien à dire, il était sexy qu'importe sa position ou la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Bellamy jeta un discret regard en arrière vers Clarke pour s'assurer qu'il était bien le centre de son attention, puis il fit face à l'eau et prit une grande respiration avant de s'élancer.

A la seconde où son corps chauffé par les rayons forts du soleil rentra en collision avec l'eau fraîche, une horde de frisson le parcourut, et cela était tellement bon!

Il resta la tête sous l'eau pendant plusieurs secondes, ouvrant les yeux pour voir Clarke à travers le voile d'eau qui le séparait de la surface. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement les détails de son visage à cause des vagues qui agitaient le lac, mais il savait qu'elle devait être inquiète pour lui car il n'était pas immédiatement remonté à la surface.

-Bellamy! Appela la voix de Clarke qu'il entendit à peine à cause du liquide qui lui emplissait les oreilles.

D'un battement de bras, il remonta, jusqu'à extraire sa tête de l'eau et pouvoir à nouveau respirer et prendre un bon bol d'air frais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre? Lui lança-t-il d'une voie aguicheuse alors qu'il traçait des cercles avec ses mains et ses jambes afin de faire de la nage en surplace.

Clarke le dévisagea, probablement envieuse et désireuse de se jeter à l'eau avec lui, sans vraiment oser passer à l'acte.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour me déshabiller, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une référence évidente à sa tenue plus que minimaliste.

-Tant que tu sautes, tout me vas.

-Je pense que je vais passer mon tour, répondit-elle d'une voie incertaine.

Il savait qu'elle était sur le point et craquer et de le rejoindre, mais il fallait juste qu'il enfonce un peu plus le clou et le tour serait joué.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, la nargua-t-il en s'éloignant des bords avec un puissant coup de bras.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, bien qu'il n'ai nager que très rarement, il se trouvait plutôt doué.

Une sorte d'explosion dans l'eau perturba son rythme tranquille et il se retourna automatiquement vers la source de cette perturbation, ou plutôt, vers Clarke. Il attendit qu'elle remonte à la surface avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, ce qui était facile grâce à l'eau limpide. Elle avait gardé ses vêtements, mais ses derniers lui collaient étroitement à la peau. Ainsi, Bellamy était parfaitement capable d'observer les contours de son soutien-gorge au travers de son débardeur blanc trempé, sans même avoir à plisser les paupières. Son pantalon en revanche ne laissait pas apercevoir la moindre trace de sous-vêtement. Dommage...

-C'était...génial! Admit Clarke, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Ils étaient tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, se frôlant lors de leurs mouvements pour rester à flots et se dévisageant étrangement. Alors que Clarke peinait à ne pas couler, elle se demandait si c'était encore une de ses fois où ils allaient se jeter dans les bras de l'autre, pendant que Bellamy essayait de deviner ce qu'elle pensait pour savoir si c'était le bon moment d'agir.

-Il semblerait qu'on ait un schéma tous les deux, commenta-t-elle en se remémorant ce qu'il c'était passé en hiver, puis au printemps.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Bellamy en attendant de voir comment elle allait développer la chose.

Clarke savait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne broncha pas et continua à parler.

-Tu sais...On est quelque part ensemble, seuls et isolés, puis quelque chose se passe et dès que l'on se retrouve à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de…se montrer à quel point on s'apprécie.

-Ah...fit-il comme s'il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tu parles de ça? L'interrogea-t-il tout en plaçant ses deux mains sur son bassin, la déstabilisant.

Clarke essaya de ne pas paraître trop perturbé par son geste, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à faire semblant de n'avoir aucun problème en nageant.

-Si tu ne retires pas tout de suite tes mains de là, je vais couler, le prévient-elle.

-Enlèves ton T-shirt, tu seras plus légère, tenta-t-il.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de Clarke, il se sentit obligé de lui proposer une seconde alternative.

-Tu peux toujours t'accrocher à moi, souffla-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende par dessus le bruit des gouttes d'eau de a cascade s'écrasant contre les rochers du bas.

-Pour que l'on coule tous les deux?

-Comme tu veux, répliqua Bellamy en faisant mine de s'éloigner un peu de Clarke.

Cette dernière se précipita vers lui, se fichant d'avoir l'air ridicule parce qu'elle ne savait pas très bien nager. Il la rattrapa en la prenant entre ses bras, souriant car il avait réussi à mener son plan à bien et battant des pieds plus vite pour supporter le poids de leurs deux corps.

-Ne t'avise pas de me lâcher, menaça Clarke.  
Bellamy était sa seule chance de ne pas boire la tasse, elle n'allait pas la foutre en l'air. Elle sentit que ce dernier les ramenaient près de l'un des bords du lac,mais elle ne fût rassurée qu'une fois qu'elle réussit à placer ses pieds sur ceux de Bellamy, qui arrivait à toucher le fond sans problème, tout en gardant la tête hors de l'eau.

Elle fixa Bellamy, qui la scrutait en retour et elle sût que «le» moment était arrivé. De l'adrénaline et un sentiment étrange d'excitation plein les veines, Clarke passa son débardeur par-dessus sa tête sans trop se poser de questions. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait largement eut le temps de penser à ce qu'elle voulait et en ce moment, elle le savait parfaitement.

-Plus que le pantalon et on sera à égalité, commenta Bellamy très sérieusement alors qu'elle jeta son T-shirt mouillé sur un des bords du lac.

-Ferme-la, grogna-t-elle gentiment.

«C'est nouveau» songea-t-il en se demandant à quel moment elle était devenue si confiante et qu'il avait perdu les rennes.

Il sentit la belle blonde presser ses lèvres contres les siennes, puis les entrouvrirent au fur et à mesure qu'il tendait le cou vers elle pour mieux l'embrasser, et il se dit que finalement, ça n'avait pas d'importance de savoir lequel des deux dominait l'autre, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Bellamy ne rompit pas leur étreinte, bien qu'il les extrayaient tous deux de ce lac petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvient à allonger Clarke contre le terrain en pente, le haut du corps à l'air libre et le bas encore dans l'eau et qu'il se plaça juste au-dessus d'elle, prêt à revisiter certains de leurs classiques. Il pressa la poitrine de Clarke contre son torse et il fit de son mieux pour défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean avec sa seule main libre, l'autre étant en train de farfouiller dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, puis de lui agripper le cou.

Une vague un peu trop forte vint les asperger tous les deux, et l'espace d'un instant, ils gloussèrent doucement, comme la jeune femme et l'homme de vingt-trois ans qu'ils étaient, puis en une seconde, la machine était repartie et une des mains de Bellamy agrippa la mi-cuisse dorénavant dénudée de Clarke, puis remonta doucement le long de l'intérieure de celle-ci. Clarke ne pût se retenir de gémir avant de parcourir à son tour, chaque parcelles du corps de Bellamy avec ses doigts fins, sachant que cet instant resterait graver dans son esprit et qu'il ne serait pas le dernier.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre...** En fait je n'en ai aucune idée, mais cela serait sûrement génial, histoire de finir les choses en beauté^^


	4. Automne

_**Ma petite note:** _Avec l'automne, voilà conclusion d'une année Bellarke !

J'ai choisi de ne pas relever le défi ( qui était de faire un lemon pour ce dernier chapitre) car je trouve que cela serait plus intéressant de faire une fiction Bellarke 100% lemon à part (et qui s'appellera "Tatouage" et sera publié quand j'aurais fais des progrès en la matière) que de casser la dynamique (qui peut sembler "soft", tout dépend de votre âge) de cette fiction

* * *

-Est-ce que c'est nous? S'enquit Clarke en regardant le vent emporter les premières feuilles mortes tombées des arbres et balayer le sol avec.

Clarke savait que les derniers instants de l'été lui glissaient entre les doigts et qu'elle devrait en profiter puisqu'elle aurait à attendre des mois encore avant de pouvoir sortir dehors en T-shirt, ou encore de plonger dans une cascade d'eau ou de ramasser des plantes médicinales, mais pourtant la seule chose sur laquelle elle arrivait à se concentrer en ce moment était la constatation qu'elle venait juste de faire.

Elle sentait la présence de Bellamy derrière elle et elle aimait ça, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui ressentait et voulait. Enfin presque.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle, allant jusqu'à coller son torse contre son dos.

Dieu, qu'il aimait cette sensation! Bien sûr, sans leurs vêtements, cette impression de pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle était amplifiée par cent, mais s'il le devait, il se contenterait de cela jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, un centième de Clarke étant beaucoup plus fort et lui procurant beaucoup plus de plaisir en un regard qu'un millième d'une autre fille.

Bellamy hésita avant d'envelopper entre ses bras le bassin de Clarke car il ne l'avait pas touché aussi intimement depuis l'épisode de la cascade, tous les deux étant trop occupés. Enfin, il y avait bien eu cette fois où elle s'était faufilée dans la tente de son partenaire, dans l'espoir de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui, mais ils s'étaient -trop- vite interrompus car ils faisaient trop de bruits et que certaines personnes dans le camp leurs avaient crier de faire moins de bruit afin qu'ils puissent dormir. Évidemment, le lendemain avait été le pire pour Clarke car presque toutes les filles du campement se dévisageaient et essayaient de trouver laquelle d'entre elles avait oser polir leur diamant brut, mais elle avait fait profil bas et personne ne semblait la soupçonné.

Il frôla le bas de ses reins avec une de ses mains, puis il concrétisa son envie d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour mieux la garder proche de lui et dans son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille et même s'il ignorait son point de vue sur la question, il serait près à faire un nombre incroyable de chose pour la maintenir si près de lui.

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, sachant très bien que malgré qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux dans un des coins reculés du camp – le seul où il était possible d'observer le soleil se coucher sans avoir un obstacle qui obscurcissait la ligne d'horizon- n'importe qui pourrait passer par là et les trouver entrelacés, ainsi que remettre en doute leur impartialité quand à la manière dont ils géraient ensemble tous ceux qui étaient sous leur protection.

-Les saisons, répondit Clarke dans un murmure. Est-ce qu'elles sont comme nous?

Elle ressentait chacun des battements du cœur de Bellamy puisque ce dernier était pratiquement plaqué contre elle. Dans de telles circonstances, la blonde se serrait déjà jeter contre lui, lui arrachant son haut et lui retirant son pantalon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour que quiconque remarque leur disparition à tous les deux, mais depuis que l'automne lui avait fait réalisé que tout n'était qu'éphémère, elle arrivait à refouler cette envie -non, cette pulsion- qui soufflait à chaque parcelles de son corps qu'elle devait s'offrir à lui. Du moins, elle essayait de lui résister et de ne pas se faire tenter par le son hypnotique de la respiration de Bellamy le temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse à deux.

-Si par là tu veux dire que nous sommes aussi chauds que le soleil en plein été...Susurra-t-il sans finir sa phrase pour lui laisser le loisir d'imaginer la suite, tout en caressant sa nuque avec le bout de son nez, avant que ce ne soit ses lèvres qui se pressent contre sa nuque, traçant une ligne imaginaire rejoignant sa clavicule.

-Ce n'est pas...commença-t-elle avant de se rétracter.

Avec le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés comme cela, il connaissait parfaitement ses points faibles et le fait qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou de cette manière, en parcourant d'abord sa nuque, puis maintenant en explorant les abords de son décolleté en était un.

_«Bon sang, mais reprends-toi!» _cria soudainement une petite voix dans sa tête.

Aussitôt, Clarke se retourna brusquement, interrompant tout mouvement de la part de Bellamy, qui parvient tout de même à garder sa princesse entre ses bras.

-Les saisons, se répéta-t-elle tout en le regardant bien dans les yeux, désireuse de pouvoir enfin définir leur relation.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, bien qu'officiellement ils soient tous les deux les chefs de ce campement, officieusement, elle trouvait étrange de voir à quel point la frontière entre le sexe et l'amour pouvait être mince lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux. Elle avait beau savoir que les deux étaient étroitement relié, l'amour menant souvent au sexe, mais elle ignorait si pour eux, le sexe allait mener à des sentiments aussi développés que ceux d'un couple ou si ils, ou au moins elle pour sûr, allaient rester dans cet état de manque perpétuel, se dévorant des yeux lorsqu'ils étaient entourées, se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand les risques de se faire voir étaient faibles et fusionnant ensemble lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, loin de tout et qu'ils avaient tous les deux atteins leur seuil de tolérance quand au fait de supporter d'être séparés trop longtemps.

-Tout à commencer en hiver.

Bellamy arqua un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement, incapable de quitter les lèvres de Clarke du regard. Il la voulait, et jusqu'à il y a trente secondes, il pensait pouvoir l'avoir immédiatement et rien que pour lui, ce qui tombait bien puisqu'il détestait attendre une seule seconde en ce qui la concernait. Après tout, dès qu'il la voyait, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, qu'elle soit à peine réveillée et qu'elle ait les cheveux en batailles ou bien qu'elle soit sur le point de s'endormir et qu'elle ait les paupières qui peinait à rester ouvertes et cette expression fatiguée sur le visage, il la voulait. Ce besoin d'être avec elle devenait de plus en plus pressant au fil des jours et parfois, la nuit, à peine avait-il fermé les paupières qu'il imaginait sa main caresser sa peau d'ivoire, et ce,jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

-C'est en hiver que l'on plante les graines, continua Clarke face à un Bellamy de plus en plus confus quant à son discours.

L'image d'elle, aussi nue que lui sous la même couette alors qu'ils se communiquaient la chaleur de leur corps surgit dans son esprit. Elle lâcha un gémissement à peine audible en y repensant et ses joues se couvrirent de rose lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait sûrement pût l'entendre. Même si cela pouvait sembler évident qu'elle l'appréciait plus que comme un ami, rapport à l'activité qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer cela avec des mots, ou un gémissement, non, elle ne pouvait pas trop s'exposer comme cela. Être sincère, et non «juste» fougueuse...

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le jardinage, la taquina-t-il tout en resserrant son étreinte sur elle avec ses deux bras, amenant sa poitrine à se coller contre son torse.

Clarke le fixa avec son regard sérieux, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'il regardait. Ainsi, elle continua ses explications en voulant lui faire comprendre le fond de la question qu'elle était en train de lui poser.

-Puis au printemps, les fleurs plantées et leurs bourgeons éclosent et elles le restent pendant l'été. Malheureusement, lorsque vient l'automne, tout ce qui a été durement construit depuis l'hiver explose.

-Alors, tu es en train de me dire qu'on devrait s'envoyer en l'air maintenant? Afin qu'on soit submergé par une _explosion_ de plaisir? Lui chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille, en profitant au passage pour lui mordiller doucement et avec affection le lobe.

Il la sentit sourire malgré elle, et même si elle essayait d'être sérieuse, Bellamy savait exactement comment la distraire de ses pensées.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce que nous sommes comme cela? Est-ce que ce que nous avons ensemble va finir par exploser en milles morceaux comme la nature qui finit par faner et se détruire?

-Non, affirma-t-il, étant soudainement sérieux et en perdant son sourire.

Bellamy se recula un peu afin de mieux la surplomber de son air grave, mais tout en gardant son emprise affirmée sur Clarke.

-Peut-être que c'est de cette façon que tu voies l'automne, que tu nous voient nous, mais pas moi, avoua-t-il en se fichant de paraître fleur bleue ou quoi que ce soit car le risque de la perdre était plus important que celui de devenir ridicule. A mes yeux, l'automne est la meilleure saison de toutes, car même si tout semble partir en fumée, c'est pour que ce tout puise renaître de ces cendres, comme un phénix.

-Alors ce que tu dis, c'est que nous devrions nous séparer pour mieux nous retrouver? Demanda-t-elle le regard triste, en espérant de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas là où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dis Clarke! Je sais juste que nous n'avons aucun point commun avec ses saisons et que toi et moi, c'est…,Bellamy chercha un moyen d'achever sa phrase mais il ne savait pas comment caractériser leur relation en un seul mot.

Il était en train de s'enfoncer dans ses explications et seul un cri du cœur pourrait l'aider à la convaincre qu'ils devraient rester ensemble.

-Je te veux! Finit-il par lâcher, le criant aussi fort que nécessaire pour qu'elle le comprenne. Et je sais que pour savoir cela, je n'ai pas besoin de mot.

Clarke ressentit un trouble nouveau dans son estomac alors que Bellamy enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de ses seins et qu'il murmurait:

-Et je peux te le prouver.

_«__Oh oui, tu peux»_ pensa Clarke quand elle sentit ses coups de langue accrochés à sa peau et ses doigts se glisser sous son haut, et remontant jusqu'au fermoir de son soutien-gorge.

N'en pouvant plus d'être enfermée dans son étreinte et de se sentir comme une proie ne pouvant pas se défendre face à son agresseur, elle décida de prendre un peu de hauteur en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds en même temps qu'elle le forçait à redresser la tête puis qu'elle prenait son menton en coupe entre l'une de ses mains. Elle avança sa bouche près de la sienne, puis elle glissa sa langue entre ses deux lèvres entrouvertes et détermina le sens dans lequel leurs deux langues dansèrent.

-Donc, toi et moi, on n'est pas éphémères? Voulue s'assurer Clarke en arrachant ses lèvres des siennes, même si une réponse négative ne l'aurait sûrement pas empêcher de se jeter sur lui.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu oses penser ça, princesse.

Sur ces mots, Bellamy se pencha en avant, forçant Clarke à s'agripper à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber par terre, ainsi qu'à entourer son bassin de ses jambes, se suspendant à lui comme-ci il était l'ancre qui l'empêcherait de couler.

-Attends, où est-ce qu'on va? Questionna-t-elle en remarquant qu'il commençait à marcher dans la direction opposé de celle du camp, s'enfonçant dans la bordure de la forêt, loin de tout signe de vie.

-Là où personne ne pourra nous entendre, répliqua-t-il avec un sous-entendue plus qu'explicite.

-Non, trancha Clarke d'un ton si sûr et soudain que cela étonna Bellamy. Pas cette fois, précisa-t-elle tout en pensant que si lui était près à crier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, rien ne la retenait de faire e même, mais à ça manière.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice alors que Bellamy vérifia que Clarke ne soit pas trop dénudée pour éviter que d'autres que lui ne le voie dans cette tenue, puis il se dirigea vers la tente de Clarke à une allure soutenue, presque aussi pressé qu'elle de s'exposer au grand jour et de mettre le sucre d'orge dans la sucrerie.

* * *

Honnêtement,j'avais écris une fin totalement différente de celle-ci, donc j'espère que j'ai fais le bon choix en la réécrivant^^

MERCI à tous ceux qui ont posté des commentaires en tant qu'invité et donc à qui je ne peux pas répondre, et aussi à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire, ça fait plaisir et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire !


End file.
